Patronus de la Libertad
by sieteazulesespadas
Summary: Este es un breve fragmento que relata la búsqueda de la fuerza interior de un hombre sumido en el abismo de la desesperación y la desesperanza. Aprisionado en una cárcel de alta seguridad Sirius deberá buscar consuelo en los recuerdos de su vida para darse una segunda oportunidad y enmendar los errores de su pasado.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el contenido, material y personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa para el Reto Mensual: Tú eres mi recuerdo más feliz. Del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"

* * *

 _Patronus de la Libertad_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ni si quiera eso puedo responder. La única cosa que me ha mantenido cuerdo en esta maldita prisión, ha sido creer en mi inocencia. Estoy aquí por un crimen que no cometí.

Todo lo que veo es la trémula imagen de los barrotes que están a tres metros de mi cama. Hace años que no siento la luz del día, y en esta situación de presidio.Sólo la obsesión de cobrar venganza a un traidor y mi ansia de libertad, me han sacado adelante. Adentro de esta cárcel el ambiente es precario, ya que no hay comida ni siquiera una persona con quien hablar. La mayoría de los que están adentro terminan dementes y se resignan a morir tras estas lúgubres paredes. En mi condición actual la piel de mis manos cuelga como pellejo, la mayor parte de mi musculatura se ha atrofiado, una tela andrajosa, polvorienta y maloliente me cubre de la intemperie, el frío me cala hasta los huesos, mis memorias más preciadas me han sido usurpadas, mis mejores amigos están muertos y su único hijo creció sin padres ni nadie que le quiera de verdad. La culpa y mi falta de responsabilidad para responder a mis obligaciones con Harry. Me han llevado a tomar la decisión de planear mi escape de Azkaban.

Un día en que revivían los viejos fantasmas de mí pasado, encontré una solución que haría posible mi salida. Aquella idea tomó más fuerza cuando la inspiración provino del ser más miserable y despreciable que tuve la desdicha de conocer, su nombre es Peter Pettigrew. Una rata rastrera que vendió a sus amigos por miedo a que lo matarán. El solo rememorar su nombre me hace hervir la sangre. El día en que me capturaron ese idiota se transformó en su forma de Animago… ¿Qué ironía? Su metamorfosis es un fiel reflejo de su naturaleza. Sin embargo, detrás de toda esa estupidez hizo algo brillante, puesto que me regalo el boleto de salida de Azkaban. Existía solo una cosa que se me podía ocurrir que pudiese burlar la vigilancia de los Dementores y eso es mi transformación de Animago. No obstante, hubo muchos traspiés antes de poder llevar a cabo mi plan y uno de los retos más difíciles de sortear es crear una distracción para entretener a los Dementores. Pensé durante noches, pero nada se me vino a la cabeza y una visita inesperada de los Dementores me tomo por sorpresa arrancándome una vez más mis felices recuerdos. Este episodio fue brutal y me dreno toda la energía que logré conseguir. Sumado a eso el no poder resolver el problema de cómo distraer a los Dementores ya me tenía frustrado. La combinación de todos esos factores añadiendo a eso la perdida de mis recuerdos, la frustración y la culpabilidad de dejar a mi única familia (mi ahijado) a su suerte. Terminó por mellar mis ánimos y mi voluntad de seguir adelante. Aflojé y me deje caer en una profunda depresión.

Una noche terrible que vino acompañada de un frío polar, me tuvo al borde de la muerte. Las fuerzas se me abandonaron mi visión lentamente se fue apagando y un enorme sueño se apoderó de mí. Todo se volvió oscuridad en mi mente y me dije: "Que triste final… para este perro abandonado". Hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que escuche una voz.

— Oye… Canuto… despierta… — suena una voz muy familiar.

En mi mente solo pude sonreír. Estoy tan demente que ahora estoy escuchando la voz de James.

— ¡Levántate, de una vez, Sirius! — me regaña una voz femenina.

¿Qué? La voz de Lily… ¿Qué rayos pasa? La voz de Lily me alarmo. Mi corazón y mi cabeza están en conflicto interno… El primero me dice: "abre los ojos son Lily y James", pero mi mente me niega a aceptarlo. Todo eso cambia cuando siento una sensación cálida que me rodea. Estoy en total confusión, aunque ese calor me hizo sentir acogido y tranquilo. Luego, siento como una mano es puesta sobre mi hombro y con esta acción volví a oír la voz de James.

— Abre los ojos…— me habla James.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, mi mente ya no da crédito a la imagen que esta frente a mí. Son Lily y James y se ven igual de jóvenes y joviales antes de ser asesinados por Voldemort. Una luz etérea es irradiada por ambos. Parpadeé un par de veces y me quede sin habla.

— ¿A qué viene esa mirada tan rara, Canuto? Cualquiera diría que tienes de ver a un par de muertos — comentó James alegremente.

En ese momento, Lily se acerca a James y le da un golpe en la cabeza y le regaña.

— ¡James Potter!, ¡Compórtate de una vez…! No hemos venido para jugar… ¡Además ambos estamos muertos! — le grita Lily indignada.

Una sonrisa tonta me adorna el rostro y las lágrimas se escapan de los ojos. Mi corazón ahora es un torbellino de emociones encontradas. Y las palabras se me atoran en la garganta. Hasta que pude murmurar una frase.

— No lo puedo creer — balbuceé tontamente.

Entre tanto, James se reincorpora del golpe en su cabeza y se queja.

— Lily… tus golpees duelen incluso después de muerto— una mirada asesina le fue dirigida a James ante su comentario. Él lo ignoró y me dijo —. Canuto. Tanto tiempo en prisión te ha vuelto senil.

Las palabras de James me hicieron olvidar brevemente de mi desafortunada condición. Aunque me sentí un poco ofendido ante su observación. Pensé unos segundos en que contestar hasta que solté.

— No está mal, Cornamenta. Pero, yo al menos seré un hombre libre después de morir… Después de todo, no tengo una bruja en escoba que me persiga después de muerto — le recordé.

Una sonrisa irónica se esbozó en el rostro de James, aunque Lily solo me dirigió una mirada furtiva y llena de resentimiento.

— ¡A quien llamas una bruja en escoba, Sirius Black! — me amenaza Lily con un aura asesina.

Solo me reí de lo divertido de la situación, ya que James retenía a Lily de que ella se abalance sobre mí. Siempre consideré a James y Lily un matrimonio muy divertido. Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a eso hasta que los tres nos calmamos. Pero, está vez la expresión de James y Lily se volvió seria de un momento a otro. El mensaje fue claro no venían solo a saludar. Suspiro levemente y les pregunto de lleno.

— ¿Por qué han venido? — les consulté.

Ante la pregunta Lily y James se miran unos segundos como sí se transmitieran un mensaje sin palabras. James toma las manos de Lily y le dice.

— Está bien, Lily… es por eso a lo que hemos venido — afirma James con un tono suave y cariñoso.

Lily soló asiste con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se acerca hacia mí y me toma una de mis manos. Le quedo observando y escucho lo que me dice.

— Sirius. James y yo hemos venido para entregarte un presente. Es algo que quizás has olvidado, pero que necesitarás en el futuro — menciona Lily.

La mirada de Lily me transmitió una cantidad indescriptible de mensajes que no puedo describir con palabras. Son tantas las cosas que me dijo en ese segundo, que me haría falta una vida entera para escribir todas las cosas que me manifestó en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Ella se separó de mí y se fue al lado de James. En ese momento, quise decir muchas cosas, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y no salen. Una sensación de desesperación me invadió y lo siguiente que escucho fue.

— Sirius… por favor, cuida de nuestro querido, Harry — me piden ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Después de las palabras de James y Lily todo se convirtió en una total oscuridad. De golpe trate de despertarme y cogí una bocanada de aire con absoluta desesperación. La sensación fue como sí tras inhalar el aire hubiese vuelto a la vida. Mi respiración se agito de sobre manera y todo mi cuerpo está bañado en sudor. Necesité unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que sucedió. Ya más tranquilo traté de desentrañar aquel regalo del que me habló Lily en ese sueño. Aquello no vino inmediatamente y la ansiedad no me ayudo en nada. Por tanto, solo pensé en que debía esperar a que llegase el momento idóneo. Me quede dormido al poco tiempo y cuando pasó por mi mente la imagen de Harry, un recuerdo llego a mí. Aquella memoria aludía a un momento de mi pasado cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años. Ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida, ya que hay hallé lo que no pude encontrar en mi propia familia… amor y aceptación, cosas que tuve al lado de los Potter. Y al evocar esa imagen en mi mente puedo ver porche de la residencia Potter y allí veo las caras de James, Fleamont y Euphemia. Las personas que me enseñaron lo que es el amor de familia. Durante el recuerdo veo a James empujándome hasta donde están Fleamont y Euphemia, quienes me abrazan cariñosamente. Un sentimiento de júbilo me llego y desde ese momento todo se hizo claro como el agua. Tenía que escapar para cumplir con mis obligaciones como el padrino de Harry y llevar a cabo mi venganza contra Cola de Gusano. En todo mi tiempo en Azkaban, mis objetivos no podían ser más nítidos y junto con ello, la convicción necesaria para efectuar cada meta que me propusiera de aquí en adelante.

— No hay vuelta, atrás — pensé al ser consciente de que tengo todas lo necesario para escapar.

Me tomé unos breves unos segundos para imbuir a mi persona de toda la valentía que hay en mí y declaré.

— Fleamont e Euphemia… Lily y James… Muchas gracias, por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Prometo proteger a Harry con mi vida de cualquier peligro que se presente…— me comprometí dando mis respetos a las personas que más he estimado en la vida —. Es hora de salir de Azkaban…

Me levanto del helado suelo y me paro lentamente.

— _Expecto Patronus_ — susurré invocando un enorme perro blanquecino que sale corriendo por los pasillos de Azkaban —. Yo Sirius Black, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

En ese momento, me transfiguré en mi forma de Animago y mi fuga de Azkaban comenzó. Desde ese día Sirius Black nunca más fue visto en Azkaban.

* * *

Esperando que este breve esfuerzo sea de su agrado. Lo dejo por aquí.


End file.
